Sólo Un Vistazo
by Firmamento Estrellado
Summary: Lo que empezó como un oneshot, pasó a una miniserie, y acabó como una obra independiente. ADVERTENCIA: TODOS Y CADA UNO DE LOS CAPÍTULOS CONTIENEN INCESTO, CUALQUIERA QUE NO SE SIENTA CÓMODO LEYENDO ESTE HILO ARGUMENTAL, FAVOR DE HACER CASO OMISO. GRACIAS.
1. 1: Sólo un vistazo

**1**

La curiosidad era grande. Se podría decir que enfermiza. Rayando en la locura. Pero tenía que intentarlo. Tenía que verlo…

**_Inmoral_**.

Palabras como aquélla bailaban en su cabeza.

**_Chiflado_**.

**_Demente_**.

**_Cochino_**.

Bueno, ¿podrían parar?

Se acercó a la puerta del baño, liviano como una sombra. Su padre no tardaría en terminar de ducharse; entonces saldría, con la tolla alrededor de la cintura, y se dejaría caer en el sofá para mirar una película. Después se quedaría dormido, como siempre lo hacía al final de una larga jornada.

Las noches solían ser muy calurosas en el mes de agosto. La hierba y los trigales alcanzaban su punto más maduro. El cielo sin apenas nubes estallaba en una luz casi dolorosa, y se apoderaba de todo cuanto alcanzaba la mirada. Parecía que el sol jamás llegaría a hundirse en el horizonte. Incluso cuando el manto negro dominaba la mitad del hemisferio, el aire resultaba seco y caliente.

Todo aquello era importante y casualmente conveniente para Peter: pues su padre tenía la extraña costumbre de merodear por la casa en diferentes grados de desnudo.

El vapor hizo acto de presencia al abrirse la puerta. Su escondite le permitió apreciar el cuerpo glorioso de Tony; toda una mezcolanza de músculos y abdomen dividido en seis duras partes, cubierto únicamente con una toalla alrededor de la cintura.

Sin perder de vista a su padre, Peter esperó a que éste se acomodara, se relajara y, minutos más tarde, a que se dejase acunar en los brazos de Morfeo. Entonces salió, caminando de puntitas, dispuesto a cumplir su propósito.

No escapaba de la comprensión de Peter que estaba mal lo que hacía. MAL. En letras mayúsculas. Sentía el error con cada paso que daba. Lo sabía, incluso si no siempre parecía así.

Pero ya no podía detenerse. Era demasiado tarde.

El sentido común le indicó que fuera con cuidado; el instinto lo impulsó a detenerse para observar su pecado.

Madre de dios… ¿Cómo alguien tan devastadoramente atractivo podía tener un hijo tan común y corriente? Tenía que ser un error de genética, seguro que sí.

Con el corazón desesperado por salirse del pecho, lentamente retiró la toalla.

Sólo un vistazo. Y su curiosidad se vería satisfecha. Sólo necesitaba eso y ya. Una ojeada a lo prohibido, a lo jamás debido.

Pero entonces Tony abrió los ojos, desperezándose.

Peter dio un paso atrás, apenas con la entereza suficiente para mantener el sigilo. Tapó el área antes de haber cumplido la misión, e intentó desaparecer de allí sin ser nota-

—¿Pete?

Mierda.

—Hola, papá —sonrió despreocupadamente al tiempo que giraba los talones—. Vi que otra vez te quedaste dormido en el sofá y pensé —en espiarte, en profanarte, en ser el peor hijo del año— en traerte una manta.

Su papá bostezó y se frotó la cara con gesto cansado.

—Estamos como a mil grados ¿Quieres hacerme sudar a chorros? —protestó.

—Haha, tienes razón —su intento de risa fue patético—. Bueno, ya me voy.

Puso pies en polvorosa, hasta que la voz de su padre lo llamó antes de salir de la elegante sala.

—Espera —Contra todo razonamiento, Peter se detuvo en seco y asomó la cabeza por el pasillo—. ¿Me puedes traer un brandy de la cocina? Siento la garganta reseca. Incluso puedo compartirte un poco.

—Yo no quiero —dijo Peter.

—De todas formas haz el favor, niño mocoso.

Peter se encaminó a la cocina, sin otra opción más que complacer a su papá. Desde pequeño siempre se le hizo difícil desoír aquel tono autoritario, y si sabía lo que le convenía, era mejor obedecer sin rechistar.

Aquello no quería decir que Tony fuera un padre estricto.

Usualmente, Tony Stark hacía las cosas con la serena arrogancia de quien sabe que tiene todo bajo control. Como disciplinar a su único hijo. Nunca elevaba su voz, jamás perdía la compostura, y poseía una excelente apertura para entablar conversaciones de todo tipo.

Era afectuoso con Peter. En realidad, era afectuoso con todo el mundo. Tal vez demasiado, opinaba su hijo.

Aquel hombre tenía fama de ser un amante maravilloso, algo que él se encargaba de fomentar trayendo una cadena de mujeres y hombres a la casa cuando él creía que Peter estaba dormido. Escuchar accidentalmente los gemidos de sus parejas a través de las paredes nunca fue la clase de anécdota que contaría a sus amigos durante la primaria. Pero cuando oía intencionalmente durante la secundaria y un par de años más adelante: "¡oh, dios, tu gran polla devorando mi trasero!" "Tony, sigue, sigue, no pares" "Me vas a matar si haces… ¡ahhhhh! ¡oh dios!"

…

Peter sabía que la viudez era un estado perpetuo, pero emocionalmente transitorio, y como apenas recordaba detalles de su difunta madre, no podía recriminarle a su padre por buscar dónde satisfacer sus deseos carnales.

Es sólo que… ojalá sus deseos carnales no fueran siempre satisfechos a dos puertas de distancia.

Quizá se deslizaba con lentitud hacia la demencia, pero había sido positivamente empujado primero a ella por culpa de los amoríos no tan secretos de su semental padre.

Sólo quería saber de qué se trataba todo el alboroto.

Regresó a la sala de estar, con medio vaso de brandy en una mano, y la otra era su puño apretado.

—Listo, aquí tienes —le entregó a Tony la bebida, dispuesto a irse cuanto antes.

—Quédate. Hazle compañía a tu viejo y cansado padre.

Aquello ameritaba una rotunda negativa.

—Papá, tengo que estudiar.

—Nunca pasas tiempo conmigo —se lamentó el hombre—. Siempre estudiando materias que de todas formas vas a aprobar. Te esfuerzas sin razón.

Peter puso los ojos en blanco.

—Tengo una reputación que mantener —dijo—. La tuya. Soy tu hijo, después de todo.

—Oh, todos podemos confirmar que mi reputación, gracias a ti, está mejor que nunca. Ven y hazme compañía. —insistió.

Incapaz de oponerse, Peter se sentó junto a Tony, cruzando de una vez las piernas, por si le surgía algún pensamiento _inmoral_, _chiflado_, _demente_ o _cochino_.

Tony reprodujo la película que estaba viendo desde el principio.

Al crecer, Peter fue rodeado por un evento semanal llamado "Noche de Películas", en el cual, padre e hijo se sentaban a elegir –discutir– el filme que verían durante la noche. Así que, mientras se sentaba, Peter cayó en cuenta de que aquélla era una noche de películas, y él había perdido suficiente de esas noches para experimentar diversos matices de culpa. Tal vez fue la adolescencia, las incesantes exigencias del colegio, o su propia reticencia a estar con su padre en un mismo sitio, pero de repente supo que extrañaba esos momentos.

Cualquier rastro de introspección y sentido de añoranza fue apartado cuando su papá reposó un brazo alrededor del cuello de Peter, y con la otra mano palpó la pierna de su hijo, en un gesto amistoso. No obstante, Peter tuvo que pelear contra sus impulsos de cerrar los ojos y respirar hondo, presa de otro tipo de culpa.

El toque de Tony era algo que podía sentir hasta en su núcleo, como si el hombre estuviera exprimiendo algún cartílago o hueso, en lugar de simplemente descansar su mano sobre el material suave del pijama de Peter.

—¿Todo bien, amigo?

Peter tragó saliva antes de responder y se rehusó a mirar a su papá.

—Sólo estoy cansado.

Tony masajeó su muslo, en un signo de empatía por el muchacho.

—¿Cómo van las cosas con Liz?

Oh, cierto. Peter había salido con Liz Toomes un par de semanas, pero se le olvidó mencionarle a Tony que rompieron dos días atrás.

—Van…bueno, podrían estar peor. En realidad, ya no estamos juntos —confesó, bajando la mirada.

—Oh, Pete.

El hombre no sonaba demasiado angustiado, pero sus manos se encargaron de confortarlo, para mayor desgracia de Peter. Acarició la coronilla de su cabeza, y luego lo presionó gentilmente hacia su pecho.

—Hay muchos peces en el mar.

—Lo sé.

—Sólo hay que seguir buscando.

—Lo sé, papá. No estoy triste —dijo mirándolo a los ojos por fin—. Quedamos como amigos. Estoy bien.

—¿Pero ella lo está? —inquirió haciendo círculos en su espalda.

Peter frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué?

—Debe estar devastada por haber roto con alguien tan carismático, dulce y tierno como mi niño

A Peter se le escapó una sonrisa.

—Papá…

—Inteligente, creativo y apuesto. Sin mencionar su irreversible sentido del humor.

—¡Basta! —dijo rompiendo a carcajadas.

Mientras enumeraba más vergonzosas cualidades, Tony empujó a su hijo hacia el sofá, haciéndole cosquillas en el estómago. Peter no era exactamente del tipo cosquilludo, pero se retorció bajo el tacto de su padre. De pronto, la temperatura ambiental subió un par de grados, y Peter no podía hacer menos que reír junto con su padre, al tiempo que dejaba que su cuerpo experimentara el placer secreto de frotarse de manera sinuosa contra el del hombre mayor.

Tony se detuvo, respirando agitadamente cerca de la oreja de Peter.

—¿Te quedó claro?

A Peter se le había olvidado de qué estaban hablando.

—¿Qué? —jadeó.

Con los dedos en sus hombros, Peter se separó ligeramente de él. Se miraron el uno al otro. Y luego miró hacia abajo. La toalla no estaba.

Su rostro se sonrojó a más no poder.

—Oh, mierda.

Tony parecía no comprender.

—Ésa no es la respuesta que buscaba —dijo—. ¿Es, o no es, mi hijo, el chico más extraordinario del plane…? ¡Oh, mierda!

Inhumanamente rápido, Tony buscó la toalla, que había sido propulsada al suelo por sus infantiles luchas, y se la puso en la cintura a toda prisa.

De pronto se instaló un silencio pesado en la habitación, repentinamente volviéndose fuerte para soportar.

—Papá…

—Fue mi culpa —cortó Tony de inmediato—. Fue mi culpa. No estaba, es decir, quién usa nada más una… ¿sabes qué? Voy a acostarme ya. Es muy tarde, son las…—desvió la mirada hacia el reloj de la mesita— ocho de la noche... Pero el que madruga dios le ayuda, y yo debo…

—Papá…

—…dormir, o sino tu tía Pepper me descuartizará por llegar tarde a la reunión y…

—¡Papá!

Con el corazón desbocado, Peter señaló la entrepierna de su padre. La toalla se la había caído otra vez.

—Oh, por el amor de… —Exhalando un suspiro, Tony alcanzó la toalla y, en lugar de ajustarla alrededor de la cadera, sólo la usó para taparse su... —. Bueno… Es justo decir que la noche de películas ha sido arruinada. Me voy antes de que se me caiga otra cosa, además de la dignidad. Buenas noches, hijo.

Peter abrió más los ojos cuando vio sus nalgas desnudas, pues su padre sólo se había cubierto la parte delantera. Entonces Tony salió de ahí, maldiciendo algo entre dientes que Peter no alcanzó a escuchar, debido a que su cabeza estaba completamente embotada por la imagen que acababa de presenciar.

Bueno…Era justo decir que sus amantes no mentían cuando lo alababan durante el sexo. Aquello que había visto…simplemente…wow…

Se preguntó si en serio habría algún error de genética, porque ciertamente Peter no había heredado tales atributos de la especie humana.

_Mierda_.

_ Mierdamierdamierdamierda._

Las palabras no se hicieron esperar y rezongaron en su mente:

**_ Inmoral. Chiflado. Demente. Cochino._**

Bueno, tenían razón.

En aquella ocasión, Peter no intentó detenerlas.


	2. 2: Sólo un masaje

**2**

—¿Mal día? —le había bastado sólo un vistazo a la cara de su padre para formular la pregunta.

—Necesito una copa tanto como respirar —fue la respuesta de Tony, que arrastró los pies de la sala hasta desparramarse en el sofá frente a la televisión sin encenderla. Aquello parecía indicar que estaba tan agotado, que no podía ni ejecutar la acción de levantar el control remoto y presionar un botón.

—Estoy en ello.

Peter sacó una cerveza del refrigerador, y de paso partió unas carnes frías con queso, depositándolo en una tabla de madera.

—Gracias, Pete —dijo Stark cuando le pasó todo. Abrió la cerveza, le dio tres profundos tragos y echó un largo suspiro. Después empezó a comer, tomando sorbos intermediarios.

—¿Quieres contarme? —Peter se había puesto cómodo en el sillón a su lado, para comer trocitos de queso, pero más que nada para observarlo.

—No quiero abrumarte con la poca inteligencia de la que mi propia mesa ejecutiva hace gala ...tristemente.

—Había estado trabajando todo el día en mi ensayo de epidemiología molecular —replicó Peter—. Me muero por estresar mi cerebro con otra cosa.

De saber que lo que su padre necesitaba era cerrar los ojos y descansar, lo habría dejado en paz. Sin embargo, estaba consciente de las señales que emitía cuando lo mejor era expulsar su día, a través de una cerveza, charla y compañía. Su papá necesitaba a alguien, y Peter siempre estaría ahí para él.

—Es sólo que…—Tony recargó la cabeza en el respaldo—, cuando voy a una reunión, no espero a que saquen la porcelana fina y se sienten con té y galletas como si fuera la hora del cuento. Pero sí espero un poquito de objetividad en asuntos delicados. Ésos números no van a subir, se los advertí cientos de veces. Pero «Tony, seguro que entiendes cómo tus decisiones afectan nuestras billeteras, ¿verdad? Hazte a un lado y sólo diseña lo que te digamos, como un buen chico. Y ¿sabes qué? sería un grandioso si comienzas diseñando esas armas que llevas quince años sin manufacturar. Anda. Por los viejos tiempos» —suspiró—. Simplemente perdí los estribos —alzó la botella hasta sus labios y luego la bajó para continuar—. Les dije un par de líneas que de seguro aparecerán en algún periódico de escándalo, y antes de que pudieran salir ofendidos, el que salió fui yo. Y ahora, mi cuello me está matando.

—Lo siento, papá —dijo Peter, viendo cómo Tony se terminaba la cerveza—. Entrarán en razón, siempre lo hacen. La temporada baja es proporcionalmente inversa a su nivel de avaricia.

—Sí, lo sé —respondió distraídamente mientras se daba un masaje en la nuca y movía insistentemente el hombro—. ¿Es normal que sienta adormecido el brazo derecho?

—Necesitas dormir.

—Necesito una segunda copa. Y un masaje —añadió mirando a Peter.

—Papá…

—Está bien.

Tony pareció desinflarse encima del sofá, con todas las extremidades laxas y abiertas alrededor de su cuerpo, la botella cayendo al suelo, y su mentón hundido en el pecho. Riendo, Peter contempló la figura, normalmente estética y elegante de su padre, en una pose ridícula y al mismo tiempo abatida.

—Está bien —repitió Peter con una exhalación, sabiendo desde un inicio que aquello no era buena idea—. Pero no seas raro.

—¿Raro, yo? —dijo Tony sin moverse—. No sé de qué me hablas. Yo nunca actúo raro.

—Por supuesto que no.

—Vayamos a mi sillón reclinable.

El asiento de cuero negro, perfumado con ese olor característico que tenía la piel de animal, era uno de los objetos que más valoraba Tony al final de un día largo. Ancho y cómodo, su papá no perdía el tiempo para acostarse en él tan a menudo como en su cama, y lo mismo sucedía a la hora de desvestir mujeres u hombres: ambos lugares eran tan buenos para hacerlo como el otro. Peter lo sabía, claro, porque su padre intentaba ser discreto, pero sus amantes no.

—Deberías llamar a tu masajista personal —comentó Peter, sintiendo una repentina oleada de calor en el rostro al recordar los gritos extasiados de su última conquista; ese tipo sin pelos en la lengua que no dejaba de aullar la semana pasada—. Seguro que ella sabe aplacar nudos mejor que yo.

— Está en Nueva Orleans —dijo Tony, aflojando su corbata—. Tú estás más a la mano y eres igual de bueno.

—Sólo porque te masajeé los hombros una vez tres milenios atrás y durante cinco minutos, no significa que…

Sus palabras se apagaron mientras veía a su papá quitándose la camisa blanca junto con la corbata, cada pulgada de piel exponiéndose, salvo el área del pantalón. Tony era muy diferente a él; grueso y ancho con parches de cabello oscuro. La genética era una perra.

Los labios de Peter se juntaron cuando finalmente apartó la mirada del pecho de su padre hacia su rostro.

—…que pueda considerarme una autoridad en dar masajes —De milagro recordó lo que iba a decir.

—Ponte aceite.

Tony se zambulló en el sillón boca abajo, jalando la palanca para quedar completamente horizontal.

Peter procuró no fijarse en la manera en que los glúteos de su padre resaltaban a través del pantalón de vestir.

Encontró el aceite en un cajón cercano a la tele…junto a otros artículos como un lubricante. Dio un suspiró por lo bajo, mientras aplicaba aceite en las manos y luego se las frotaba para calentarlo.

Bien, pensó, no es nada del otro mundo, sólo un masaje, puedo hacerlo.

Pero su papá gruñó de satisfacción al sentir las grasosas manos de su hijo tocándolo.

Peter elevó los ojos al cielo.

—Papá…

—Está bien, me callaré.

Intentó deshacer la sonrisa que cruzaba por sus labios, al igual que los nudos por la espalda de su padre. Que, por cierto, eran muchos. Estaba más estresado de lo que había creído.

Descendió por la poderosa columna de su cuello, hasta su musculosa espalda. Era grande y fuerte. Peter recordaba que de niño le encantaba subirse a esa misma espalda para jugar al caballito…

En un intento por alejar ese recuerdo, humedeció sus labios y aclaró su garganta.

—¿La presión es buena? —preguntó.

El "Ngh..." de Tony fue respuesta suficiente.

—Dime si quieres que cambie de lugar.

—Pásate a los hombros cuando estés listo…por favor —murmuró arrastrando cada palabra.

Empleó cierto tiempo amasando lentamente los músculos de la espalda (sin bajar demasiado las caderas) y después hizo lo que su papá le había indicado, recordando que de niño disfrutaba recargarse contra aquellos hombros grandes y fuertes. Le proporcionaba una inmensa sensación de protección y seguridad. Ahora, sin embargo, le instigaba odiosos sentimientos de culpa. Movió sus manos en torno al cuello, deslizándose por los hombros hasta culminar en los brazos, y repitió el proceso varias veces, de arriba a abajo.

Vaya pedazo de cuerpo que tenía aquel hombre, pensó entre envidioso y admirado. Tardaría hasta el siguiente día en abarcarlo todo.

Él continuó frotando, mientras intentaba no pensar en lo relajado que se encontraba su papá y el molesto revoloteo de su propio corazón. Aquello no era nada en comparación con haberlo visto desnudo por accidente, pero ciertamente prendía una alarma de suciedad, tan escandalosa y obscena, que por alguna razón sus dedos empezaron a recorrerlo un poco más hacia abajo; y entre más sonaba la alarma, más abajo se atrevía. Muy pronto estaría masajeando la zona de los glúteos si no se andaba con cuidado. Su mente empezó a perderse en atrevidas tangentes, mientras que su ignorante padre disfrutaba de las atenciones.

Los escalofríos de excitación que lo recorrieron lo irritó. Para quitárselos de encima, miró la hora. Habían pasado treinta minutos. Luego miró el rostro apacible de su padre. Estaba completamente dormido.

Dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio, retiró las manos y se dirigió a lavarse el aceite al baño.

Pero al llegar ahí, notó un pequeño inconveniente en sus pantalones. O mejor dicho, uno abultado y doloroso.

¿Qué demonios estaba mal con él?

Si el ardor en su entrepierna no hubiera sido tan mortificante, incluso se habría reído. Decidido a no ceder ante la tentación de liberar su carga bajo aquellas condiciones, terminó de lavarse las manos, salpicó un poco de agua en su frente, brazos y cuello, y después caminó al ventanal que daba a la terraza, abriéndolo con sumo cuidado para no despertar a su papá. Respiró un poco más tranquilo el aire templado de la noche. A lo lejos visualizó unas nubes malencaradas, aunque era normal en esa época del año. Sólo esperaba que no se desatara la lluvia…

—¿Hijo?

_Mierda_.

—Hola, papá —dijo en un tono más jovial de lo que se sentía capaz. No se dio la vuelta.

—¿Cuánto tiempo me quedé dormido? —oyó que preguntaba Tony en medio de un bostezo.

—No mucho —Desgraciadamente.

—Tienes magia en los dedos.

—Gracias.

—¿Qué te parece si te devuelvo el favor?

—Uh, no, gracias.

Escuchó los pasos de Tony acercándose. Hizo acopio de toda su compostura y decoro para no entrever ninguna de sus emociones. Y en especial para mantener a raya a su amiguito traicionero.

Sintió las manos pesadas de Tony cayendo sobre sus hombros y moviéndose suavemente.

—Vamos, comprobarás que soy muy bueno.

—Es que no soy muy fan de los masajes.

—¿De qué hablas? Cuando le pagué a María para que te diera un masaje, saliste caminando entre nubes de algodón.

María era una amable señora de unos doscientos años, con severos problemas de visión que en ningún aspecto afectaban su buen trabajo dando masajes. Peter no tenía objeción con ella.

—Sólo me gustan cuando los necesito. Ahorita no es un buen momento.

—Siempre es buen momento para un masaje. Vamos —repitió, dejando sus hombros, pero jalando su brazo—, te haré sentir muy bien.

Su polla palpitó con interés, pero su cabeza gritaba un rotundo no.

—Está bien.

A veces su polla y su cabeza llegaban a un acuerdo que Peter no aprobaba del todo.

Procurando caminar detrás de Tony, rápidamente se acomodó en el sillón de cuero. De acuerdo, tal vez no sería tan malo, pensó mientras cerraba los ojos. Sólo un masaje.

Sin embargo, Tony comenzó, y era mejor de lo esperado.

Los dedos callosos de su padre, tan acostumbrados al trabajo rudo, eran sorpresivamente suaves. Pero también infligían una forma especial de tortura en Peter.

Apretó los ojos y los puños, luchando por concentrarse en lo bien que se sentía, y no en _lo_ _bien que se sentía_.

Entonces notó cómo las manos llenas de aceite de Tony le frotaban la piel y le recorría los dedos hacia arriba y abajo, desde el cuello hasta las caderas, rozando también la parte frontal de su pecho a ratos. Y cuando su papá le estrujó los músculos para relajarlo, Peter se retorció de la cabeza a los pies. Pero no por el placer.

Quizá era un instinto básico de supervivencia, o de reproducción, pero Peter empezó a sentir dolor allá donde esas manos lo tocaban tan gentilmente.

Entre más desagradable e incómodo se sentía, Tony le ponía más empeño.

—Okey, esto no está funcionando —tuvo que admitir su papá después de unos minutos inútiles de martirio—. Tienes que relajarte, pequeño mocoso. Siento que te estoy anudando los nudos en vez de deshacértelos.

—Te lo dije —dijo Peter, sonando altanero a propósito.

—Cuida ese tono.

—Lo siento.

—Esto no se va a quedar así —declaró su papá—. Tengo por costumbre terminar lo que empiezo.

—No te preocupes, papá —se apresuró a decir levantando un poco la cabeza para hacerse oír—. Así está bien, lo prometo, gracias.

—¡Un masaje de pies! —exclamó Tony sin escucharlo.

Con sorprendente fuerza (aunque, pensándolo bien, no era nada sorprendente) Tony lo agarró por una muñeca, lo levantó a pulso como si fuera un bebé y lo arrojó al otro sofá, más amplio para la tarea que se había propuesto sin consentimiento de Peter.

Desesperado por no evidenciar algo que ningún hijo debería revelar frente a ningún padre, Peter tomó el cojín más cercano y lo puso en su estómago, tapando de forma más discreta la entrepierna.

—Papá, te dije que así…

—Cállate, estoy trabajando —Untó más aceite en las palmas, acomodó los pies de Peter sobre sus piernas, y puso manos a la obra.

Al sentir la planta de su pie izquierdo embargada por aquel tormentoso calor, Peter echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dispuesto a no ver lo que sucedía para que la imagen mental no lo persiguiera por las noches.

Reprimió el impulso de apartarse de un salto y le otorgó a su papá el placer de pensar que lo estaba ayudando a relajarse.

En cierta forma, le hacía muchísima gracia que Tony aún pudiera manejarlo con una sola mano, igual que antes; cuando la vida era menos complicada y no tenía pensamientos impuros respecto a su padre, provocando que se sintiera como un pésimo ser humano. Deberían encerrarlo sólo por tener aquellas reacciones. Peter no estaba comulgado (su padre no era creyente), pero sin duda ya lo habrían condenado a las llamas del infierno.

—¿Mejor?

Peter se obligó a levantar la cabeza y sonreír.

—Mejor.

La sonrisa que obtuvo a cambio valía la pena, decidió muy a su pesar.

No obstante, justo iba pensando que aquello no sería tan horroroso, cuando Tony intentó masajear también sus pantorrillas. Para eso tuvo que doblar las orillas del pantalón y exponer más piel, más de la que Peter estaba cómodo en exponer. Su papá acariciaba magistralmente toda la base de su pie hasta la rodilla, y Peter, en lugar de esconder la mirada, lo observó con fijeza. La sangre le empezó a bullir, y él se removió en el sillón.

El dolor regresó. Gradualmente, el dolor fue transformándose en irritación, y la irritación en enojo.

—¿Por qué haces esa cara? —preguntó Tony, mirándolo sin detenerse.

—Tengo tarea.

—Pensé que ya la habías terminado.

—Nunca dije eso.

—¿No te está gustando? —se refería al masaje.

—No —respondió con excesiva dureza.

Tony se detuvo.

—Dijiste que estaba mejor.

—¡Y yo te dije miles de veces que no quería un estúpido masaje!

En su cara aparecieron diversas emociones, mutando una tras otra: sorpresa, dolor e indignación paternal.

Y cuando no decía nada, cuando Tony optaba por el silencio en lugar de otra réplica igual de filosa, Peter sabía que había metido la pata hasta el fondo. Entonces lo más sensato era escapar.

—Iré a mi dormitorio.

Sus pies cayeron al suelo y se levantó tan rápido que le dio un súbito mareo.

—Alto ahí, jovencito.

Apenas había logrado dar tres pasos lejos del sofá. Girando el cuello, se dio cuenta de que Tony lo veía directamente y que también se había puesto en pie.

—¿Quieres explicarme de qué se trata todo este comportamiento? —su voz era calmada, aunque se notaba la autoridad por debajo.

—Lo siento —masculló Peter.

—Lo siento no es suficiente. Has estado actuando muy raro últimamente —De pronto, su expresión mutó a una más comprensiva—. ¿Quieres hablar de ello? Si yo puedo hablarte de mis asquerosas juntas de trabajo, tú puedes hablarme de lo que sea, ¿sabes?

—No es nada. En serio, papá. Sólo quiero ir a dormir.

—¿Estás seguro?

Peter asintió enérgicamente y trató de sostenerle la mirada a Tony sin denotar ni la más mínima fracción de culpa. Si lo consiguió o no, jamás lo supo, porque Tony dio un suspiro y murmuró sacudiendo la cabeza:

—Adolescentes.

Y eso podría significar cualquier cosa.

Llegó a su habitación deseando azotar la puerta, pero habría sido un pésimo movimiento de su parte, y la noche ya estaba plagada de por sí con esos movimientos.

Quizá debería regresar a disculparse, y esta vez decirlo en serio. Lo reflexionó durante algunos minutos, mientras buscaba la solución en el techo.

Pero se olvidó completamente de sus malas acciones y su arrepentimiento cuando estalló la furiosa tormenta.

Gradualmente, el enfado fue transformándose en inquietud y la inquietud en miedo.


	3. 3: Sólo una tormenta

**3**

Un rayo iluminó toda la habitación, arrojando unas muy poco amistosas sombras en cada pared y rincón. La lluvia azotaba los vidrios de las ventanas con sus pesadas gotas, al igual que fuertes corrientes de aire empujaban todo a su paso.

En Nueva York se habían visto peores tormentas, pero a Peter le costaba mantener la calma.

Sólo es una tormenta, repitió por quincuagésima vez. Supéralo.

Canturreando para no dejarse llevar por el pánico, se concentró en leer las notificaciones de su teléfono mientras escuchaba música a todo volumen desde sus auriculares. Como estaba decidido a no escuchar los truenos, se había hecho un ovillo sobre su cama, debajo de tres gruesas mantas.

Pero un trueno que sacudió la tierra y la dejó tambaleante, llegó hasta él pese a todas sus precauciones.

Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido, se regañó, abrazándose a sí mismo e intentando pensar.

Peter no podía permitirse el lujo de estar asustado, aunque el corazón le fuera a mucha más velocidad que el ritmo de la música. Si admitía que estaba asustado, cedería a la necesidad de llorar.

Pero cuando otro rayo volvió a rasgar el cielo, seguido de otro potente trueno, Peter supo que ya no podía más.

A los pocos segundos, se encontró frente a la puerta de su papá.

Llamó tímidamente primero; el siguiente trueno jugó con la electricidad de la casa y entonces, más cerca del pánico de lo que le habría gustado, Peter llamó con fuerza hasta que Tony le abrió.

—Perdón —No sabía de qué se disculpaba: por haber perdido los estribos antes, cuando su papá sólo quería darle un masaje, o por aporrear su puerta a mitad de la noche. O quizá por ambas cosas. De cualquier forma, no se atrevió a levantar la mirada—. No puedo dormir…Perdón.

¿Por qué se le tenía que romper la voz en aquel preciso momento?

Enfadado consigo mismo por aquella reacción infantil, se obligó a esperar la respuesta de su papá, aun sin mirarlo a los ojos.

No era despiadado, por supuesto, pero a veces Tony le privaba de ciertos lujos cuando Peter hacía algún desplante de rebeldía –lo cual, no sucedía muy a menudo–. Irse a la cama sin cenar, prohibir videojuegos durante una semana, limpiar el escusado; ese tipo de cosas eran unos cuantos ejemplos de disciplina paterna. Sin embargo, como Peter siempre fue un buen chico, Tony jamás necesitó ir más lejos.

Un estallido, parecido al de un disparo, hizo que Peter se estremeciera de pies a cabeza y apretara los ojos, antes de soltar un quejido angustiado.

Casi inmediatamente se vio envuelto en unos fuertes brazos.

—No hay nada qué perdonar.

Las lágrimas bajaron silenciosamente como un bucle sin fin, y unos suaves hipidos lo agitaron mientras sollozaba sobre el pecho de su padre. Su cabello era acariciado por las mismas manos que le habían explorado la espalda y los pies, horas atrás.

—¿Puedo dormir aquí?

—Desde luego que sí.

Todavía no lo había soltado y Peter todavía no se encontraba en condiciones de pedírselo.

A medida que se fue calmando, Tony lo dejó pasar y señaló su cama. Era objetivamente más grande que la de Peter, y sabía también que era mucho más cómoda. De niño había dormido allí incontables veces; porque tuvo una pesadilla, porque estaban en temporada de lluvia, o simplemente porque prefería dormir a lado de su papá. La realidad era que siempre fue muy apegado a Tony. Incluso ahora seguía siéndolo. Tal vez demasiado.

Exactamente igual a cuando era niño, pensó Peter, mientras su papá le prestaba más cobijas para que se las envolviera en el cuerpo como un rollo primavera.

—Cuando hice esta casa, particularmente este dormitorio, le pedí al arquitecto que las paredes las volviera a prueba de sonido —dijo Tony sentándose en la cama—. Pero creo que no hizo muy bien su trabajo.

—Sí, no funcionan para nada —musitó Peter entre dientes, terminando de colocarse las cobijas alrededor de su figura.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó su padre extrañado.

Peter se aclaró la garganta.

—Aun escucho la tormenta.

Tony asintió, conforme con su respuesta, y luego se dejó caer sobre la cama, luciendo cansado.

Había abandonado el elegante traje de negocios para colocarse una playera blanca y unos pantalones para dormir cuadriculados. Aun así, parecía sacado de una revista de modelaje.

Peter también se acomodó en la cama, aliviado de que la luz de la lámpara estuviera encendida, y Tony volvió a rodearlo con sus brazos. De alguna manera, Peter sentía su toque a través de todas las cobijas. Sin embargo, a pesar de la evidencia obtenida a partir de sus continuas reacciones cuando Peter entraba en contacto con el cuerpo de su padre, esa vez, no sintió nada. Nada en absoluto.

El cuerpo de Tony era cálido como siempre, emanaba un perfume de almizcle, la esencia de su piel tibia y una pizca de pasta de dientes. Peter tuvo que reprimirse para no aspirar profundamente en su cuello.

Pero no era nada rayando en lo indecente o en la inmoralidad. Él sabía reconocer la sensación extraña y cuestionable que lo embargaba cuando Tony estaba cerca, y aquella calma, aquella confortante serenidad que lo recorría no podía llamarse eso.

De pronto se sintió enfadado consigo mismo. ¿De qué le había servido llorar salvo para darle un poderoso dolor de cabeza y dejarle los ojos hinchados? Ahora se sentía mucho mejor, en los brazos de su papá. El mundo podía seguir girando y todo volvería a la normalidad.

No se había dado cuenta de que murmuraba un vago "gracias" hasta que su padre intervino.

—No hay nada qué agradecer. Sé lo mucho que te asustan las tormentas, y yo no soy capaz ver a mi hijo llorando. Aunque mi hijo sea un insolente mocoso.

—Sigues enfadado conmigo —adivinó Peter.

—En parte. Principalmente, frustrado. ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres liquidar el asunto ahora mismo y decirme cuál es ese enorme cadáver que escondes en el armario? Odio verte así.

—No es nada, papá —dijo, y por primera vez, pensó que se acercaba un poco más a la verdad.

—Tienes razón, debieron ser imaginaciones mías.

Suspirando, Peter acomodó la frente en el pecho de Tony. Oyó distantemente los truenos, percibió apenas los rayos que cortaban las sombras tenuemente iluminadas del dormitorio, y puso toda su concentración en el perezoso latido del corazón de Tony.

—No es nada por lo que debas preocuparte.

—Sólo desearía que tuvieras más confianza en tu padre —dijo Tony—. Solíamos ser muy cercanos, ¿no?

—Mmm —se limitó a decir Peter.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—¿Me hice mayor? Ya no dependo tanto de ti, papá. Así sucede.

—Claro, porque ser abrazado por tu papá cuando tienes miedo de la lluvia es un signo de que te has hecho mayor.

Peter le vio la gracia al comentario y sonrió.

—Algunas cosas nunca cambian.

—¿Qué sí ha cambiado?

Decidiendo que a veces el silencio era mejor respuesta que sus torpes balbuceos, Peter no dijo nada. Pensó que quizá alimentaría las preocupaciones de su padre con ello, y que le haría más preguntas, pero lo único que se oyó, aparte de la tempestad, fue la tranquila respiración de Tony mezclada con la suya.

Aquella serenidad le invitó a cerrar los ojos. El miedo de antes, al igual que su preocupación inicial por dormir junto a su padre, fue evaporada como una gota expuesta al calor que ambos irradiaban con sus cuerpos pegados en armonía.

—Buenas noches, Pete.

Unos labios se posaron sobre su frente.

Cuando un bajo sentimiento, que Peter reconoció como de excitación, se apoderó de él, inmediatamente quiso reprimirlo. ¡En qué estaba pensando otra vez! Ni siquiera su imaginación tenía derecho a dirigirse en aquella dirección. No ahora. Un poco aturdido, elevó la mirada hacia el rostro de Tony.

Pacífico, no había otra forma de describirlo. Las únicas veces que atrapaba esa expresión en su padre, era cuando trabajaba en su taller. O dormido.

Tenía los labios entreabiertos, deslizando aire y reteniéndolo suavemente. Sus párpados no se movían, todo él descansaba después de un largo día.

Peter no tenía derecho a sentirse así, traicionando la confianza de su papá al querer besarlo. Estaba loco.

Las sensaciones y sonidos a su alrededor volvieron, como si hubieran estado en modo apagado. La tormenta, los terribles rayos, los desconcertantes truenos, el galopeo de su corazón, el calor de Tony tocando el suyo.

Todo volvió, incluyendo las lágrimas.

Y así, enterrado bajo tres cobijas, erecto y avergonzado de estarlo, se prometió a sí mismo nunca más volver a sentir amor por su padre. No en ese sentido. Haría todo lo posible para contrarrestar la lujuria prohibida, antes de terminar encerrado con un psiquiatra.


	4. 4: Sólo una fiesta

**4**

Tony Stark nunca había conocido a un adolescente rebelde. Hasta que su hijo creció.

De acuerdo, él no era ningún santo, y probablemente, dada su inteligencia y desarrollo, para sus padres fue un caso cien veces peor que el adolescente promedio, aunque jamás tuvo tiempo de conocer a otros chicos de su edad, porque Tony siempre estuvo muy por delante de todos.

Al volverse padre soltero, repentinamente se puso en una situación en la que le salieron dos pies izquierdos y tropezaba allá donde antes iba seguro.

Suerte la suya que Peter nunca fue un niño malcriado. Siempre supo comportarse, siempre entendió de reglas y límites. Además de que había heredado aquella monumental inteligencia marca Stark. Tony estaba agradecido y a la vez aliviado de que su primer y único hijo resultara tan bueno a comparación consigo mismo. Temía enfrentarse al caos de su propia adolescencia reflejado en Peter.

Pero pasaron los años y Peter seguía siendo tan lindo, tan bueno e inteligente que Tony dejó de preocuparse.

Hasta ahora.

Su camisa blanca, al igual que sus pantalones de mezclilla, tenían manchas negras de aceite. Engrasar el motor de su Cadillac no era una tarea para las tres de la mañana, pero no había otra opción realmente. Ocuparse de algún trabajo siempre le ayudaba a refrenar su mal genio y latente preocupación. Hasta ahora. Mirando el reloj de pared, decidió que esperaría cinco minutos más antes de llamar al desconsiderado hijo que tenía ahora.

Sin embargo, la manecilla de los minutos apenas se recorrió dos veces y Tony sintió que ya habían transcurrido horas; en las cuales un accidente de tráfico ya había matado a su hijo, o en las que fue secuestrado por la mafia, o probado drogas, o, o… Okey, tenía que llamarlo ya.

Fue directo al buzón.

Tony renovó su juramento de desplumarlo. No le cabía la más mínima duda de que despellejaría al chico y lo colgaría para secarse al sol. Ya vería el muy gracioso en lo que se estaba metiendo. La boca del lobo sería un lugar agradable a comparación con…

El sonido de unas llaves tintineando y una puerta abriéndose llegó hasta sus oídos.

Con un pesado suspiro, Tony dejó todo y subió los escalones de su taller para dirigirse a la entrada.

Donde encontró a Peter, en el suelo, ebrio, partiéndose de risa.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Peter no respondió, pero siguió riéndose. Su ropa estaba desaliñada, producto de una larga noche en algún supuesto club, con las mangas de una camisa azul enrolladas hasta los codos, los pantalones caqui sucios del entalle y un zapato perdido. Su cabello, normalmente arreglado con gel, apuntaba en distintas direcciones, y su cara lucía cansada pero presa de un júbilo demente.

—Yo…no podía…y después…—fue todo lo que salió entre risa y risa. Sus palabras sonaban pegajosas por los extremos, como si estuviera a punto de empezar a arrastrarlas.

—¿Sabes qué hora es?

Aquello provocó una estruendosa carcajada.

—¿Las doce? —aventuró Peter, tratando de colocarse en pie con ayuda del picaporte.

—No —dijo Tony entre dientes—. A las doce tenías que haber llegado. Son las tres de la mañana. He estado despierto toda la maldita noche, llamándote una, y otra, y otra, y otra vez, pero tú has sido incapaz de…

—Ni que fuera la jodida cenicienta —interrumpió Peter. Había conseguido pararse, pero difícilmente se mantenía estable—. Todos mis amigos tenían permiso de quedarse más tarde y yo sólo podía hasta las doce. Se burlaron de mí —hizo una pausa para contener un eructo con el puño—, y dijeron que me controlas demasiado.

—Oh, ¿te controlo demasiado? No lo había notado, lo siento mucho. Supongo que darte permiso para salir dos noches seguidas es mucho fascismo de mi parte. ¿Por qué no mejor te presto las llaves de mi auto y conduces cada vez que te apetezca tomar alcohol?

—Qué dramático eres, papá. Sólo fue una fiesta. Como si tú nunca hubieras ido a ninguna.

Pasó tambaleante por su lado, y aunque la risa había desaparecido, tenía un aire risueño en su cara, una expresión de adormilada felicidad y ligereza que Tony conocía muy bien. Alguien en su estado jamás podría tomarse nada en serio, pero Tony estaba demasiado enfurecido como para amedrentar sus emociones y esperar a la mañana siguiente.

—Un paso más y estás muerto.

Peter se detuvo en seco, pero se volvió hacia él lo justo para demostrar que era consciente de su presencia, aunque no tanto como para dar la cara.

—Esto tiene que terminar, ¿me oíste? —Tony habló con la rabia saliendo a borbotones—. Estás castigado. No más fiestas, no más alcohol. Ni siquiera tardes de lego con Ned. De ahora en adelante, considérate en cuarentena hasta que decidas ser responsable.

—¿Qué? —Peter se dio la vuelta. En sus ojos cansados chispeaba indignación adolescente—. ¡No es justo! ¡Eres un hipócrita!

—Puedo ser un hipócrita, pero primero soy tu padre. Y claro que es justo.

—Está bien, ¿quieres la verdad? —se plantó ante él y Tony recibió el efluvio de tequila, cigarros y sudor—. Llegué tarde porque estaba con alguien.

Tony, que lo estaba observando con una mezcla de frialdad y enojo, advirtió cómo cambiaba todo; su postura, su expresión, la dirección de sus pensamientos. El impacto lo desconcertó, o, más precisamente, lo intrigó.

—Con alguien…—repitió cautelosamente.

—Sí, con alguien. Si es que sabes a lo que me refiero.

—Sí, claro que…entonces tú, tú has… —inexplicablemente estaba balbuceando—. Tú estabas…

—Teniendo sexo. Con un hombre.

Le fue imposible disimular su sorpresa. No tanto por la preferencia sexual que demostraba repentinamente su hijo, sino por la ferocidad con que se había expresado. Fue una sorda y brusca declaración que ningún padre debería escuchar jamás, opinó mientras se recomponía. Además, aunque Peter había salido en citas antes, éstas siempre terminaban temprano, razón por la cual nunca imaginó que Peter tuviera experiencia.

Tony lo sabía porque Peter le contaba todo, y a Tony le gustaba saber todo sobre su hijo.

Hasta ahora.

—¿Edad? —inquirió, como padre en alerta.

—Unos veintitantos. No le pregunté, pero parecía universitario.

Algo de aquella respuesta no le gustó.

—¿Qué tan bien lo conoces? —preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

—Se llama Joshua.

Sí, definitivamente no le estaba gustando por dónde iba el asunto. Nunca imaginó que Peter sería del tipo que tiene un ligue en alguna fiesta, follaba desconociendo todo sobre la otra persona, excepto tal vez el nombre, y no volvía a verlo. Aunque se sentía impelido a terminar la conversación de una buena vez por la incomodidad que le causaba, la parte de padre le hizo hacer más preguntas para saber si su hijo estaba a salvo.

—¿Usaste protección?

—No, papá, nací ayer. ¿Qué es un condón? —respondió Peter mordazmente, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—No vuelvas a usar ese tono conmigo —dijo, y la preocupación se estaba transformando en rabia.

—Perdóname, papá —Peter adoptó entonces el tono conciliador de un niño que le promete a su molesta madre que va a comer mejor.

—Inténtalo de nuevo, quizá mañana, cuando te invite a una larga cátedra de padre a hijo en la sala.

—Ugh. No, gracias, paso.

Tony lo tomó por el brazo cuando Peter hizo ademán de escaparse, en un movimiento reflejo que lamentó casi antes de terminarlo. Pero estaba hecho, y la mirada malhumorada y desafiante que le lanzó inició una reacción en cadena, porque Tony se la devolvió.

—Algún día me lo agradecerás —rechinó los dientes.

—¿En serio? No lo creo —dijo Peter haciendo lo mismo.

Tony empezó a respirar lava ardiente en el aire. De haber podido exhalar, lo habría hecho en forma de humo. Peter no estaba en mejores condiciones.

—Lo harás. Y me escucharás —afirmó—. Este comportamiento, las respuestas sarcásticas, tu actitud: todo tiene una razón. Y me lo dirás cuando estés listo. Mientras tanto, vas a aceptar tu castigo, el peso de tus actos, y mi decepción hacia ti. Porque estoy muy decepcionado, Peter.

Anteriormente, palabras como aquélla habrían hecho deslizar el rabo de Peter entre las patas. Ahora, sólo encendían una cólera profunda y desprecio sobre su mirada. La personalidad de Peter había dado un giro de 360 grados y Tony ni siquiera sabía qué lo había ocasionado.

—¿Quieres saber cuál es mi problema? Eres tú —escupió de repente, apartando el brazo de su agarre—. Mi mundo no gira alrededor de ti, ¿sabías? Todos mis amigos dicen que dependo demasiado de ti. Dicen que soy "el hijito de papi". Hacemos todo juntos, siempre estamos juntos, y, y, y ¡por el amor de dios, no dejé de dormir en tu cama hasta los doce años! ¡Eso no es normal! —Su mirada cada vez se volvía más vidriosa, su voz se transformaba más en una acusación en lugar de una explicación—. Estoy harto de ti. No quiero ser tu siamés durante toda mi maldita vida.

Tony respiró pesadamente, preguntándose si Peter comprendía lo hirientes que eran sus palabras. No, para él eran hechos fehacientes, no dardos.

—Está bien, quieres más independencia —dijo lo más sereno posible—, pero no la vas a encontrar al fondo de una botella, o en fiestas sin control, o en cientos de cuerpos desnudos. Créeme. Yo ya busqué ahí.

—Pues tal parece que sigues buscando.

Abatido, Tony se tocó el puente de la nariz.

—Mira, sé que no soy la definición de padre ejemplar. Hice muchas cosas idiotas cuando bebía. Cosas que, por la gracia de dios, no mataron a nadie. He tratado de controlarme desde que naciste tú. Y sí, a veces bebo mucho brandy, pero no quiero que repitas mis patrones de…

—¡No me refiero a…! ¡No me importa que bebas todo el brandy de la casa! —repentinamente su cara había enrojecido—. ¡No estaba hablando de eso!

—¿Entonces? ¡Explícamelo, por favor, porque parece que hablamos en distintos dialectos! —dijo Tony, alzando irremediablemente la voz.

—¡Dios, papá, ¿tengo que deletreártelo?! —replicó Peter echando la cabeza hacia atrás y agitando las manos—. ¡No me vengas con el prejuicio de con quién pasé la noche o de las abominables charlas entre padre e hijo! ¡Eres el ser más promiscuo de la tierra! ¡Casi todas las noches te llevas a alguien a tu habitación!

—¡¿Qué tiene eso que ver?!—exclamó moviendo ambos brazos en un gesto desesperado—. ¡Y no son todas las noches! Entonces ¿porque yo soy promiscuo tú también tienes que serlo? ¿Es mi culpa? ¡Hasta hace dos semanas ni siquiera te interesaba salir de fiesta! ¡Has cambiado de la puta nada y yo sólo trato de saber por qué!

—¡Es tu culpa! —explotó Peter.

—¡¿Por qué es mi culpa?!

Entonces sostuvo con Tony una mirada llena de tortura antes de que la voz se le rompiera en mil pedazos.

Peter se dio a los sollozos espasmódicos, tapándose la cara con las manos y hundiendo su mentón en el pecho. Mirando hacia arriba, sintiéndose completamente inútil e impotente, Tony se preguntó si habría algo peor para un padre que enfrentarse a un hijo llorando.

Lentamente se acercó a Peter, lo abrazó por los hombros, y lo apretó contra sí mismo, deseando ser un superhéroe para combatir todos los males que atormentaban a su niño. La furia y desesperación en el ambiente se habían desinflado como un neumático pinchado.

—Okey, okey, ya, ya, no pasa nada. Todo está bien. No estoy enojado. Vamos a solucionar…—lanzó un trémulo suspiro— lo que sea que esté pasando, ¿de acuerdo? Lo prometo —le susurró al oído, justo antes de besarle la cabeza.

Durante un buen rato, lo único que oyó fueron los sollozos de Peter, al punto de que Tony empezó a sentir su camisa húmeda. Pero no le importó.

Dedicó varios segundos a asegurarse de que las lágrimas estaban bajo control cuando Peter finalmente despegó las manos del rostro y lo alzó para mirarlo. Éste le barrió el agua salada con los pulgares, y después le sostuvo la cara roja e hinchada de tanto llorar con ambas manos. Frotó su nariz contra la de Peter y habló en voz baja:

—Okey, necesitamos hacer algo con ese olor.

Tras una risa llorosa, Peter asintió.

—Te darás un baño —continuó Tony—, yo te prepararé un chocolate caliente con bombones, iremos a dormir, dormiremos bien y, mañana por la mañana, hablaremos. ¿Suena como un buen plan?

Peter volvió a asentir con una sonrisa: era pequeña y algo forzada, pero el dolor se había ido y Tony finalmente sintió que podía respirar de nuevo.

—De acuerdo. Te veo en tu dormitorio —dijo Tony mientras lo soltaba.

Apenas unos pasos de distancia y escuchó cómo Peter tropezaba con algo.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, dándose la vuelta.

—Sí, sí —resopló, encorvándose para agarrarse la punta del pie—. Choqué con…con ese adorno que Pepper te regaló la navidad pasada.

—No deberías chocar con sus obsequios —dijo Tony—. Son míos, pero ella me mataría si algo le sucedieran.

—Lo sé, lo sien…— y entonces perdió el equilibrio.

—¿No se te había ido la borrachera ya? —Tony se mordió la lengua para no reír. Era como ver a Bambi caminando por primera vez.

—Sólo me siento mareado —explicó Peter, aceptando la mano que Tony le tendía—. Cuando llegué, no podía abrir la puerta. Y me caí.

—Sí, recuerdo que te pareció hilarante. Ven, te acompaño al baño.

Apoyando una mano alrededor de la cintura del chico, y Peter pasando el brazo por arriba de sus hombros, caminaron hasta al baño que había en la casa de dos pisos. A Tony le gustaba aquella estructura simple y modesta en la que vivían. Fue una buena decisión haberse mudado de la mansión de Malibú cuando Peter nació. ¿Qué padre primerizo podría cuidar de una criatura en un lugar tan innecesariamente amplio? Conociéndose a sí mismo, Peter se le habría perdido en algún dormitorio durante la primera semana.

—Empieza la ducha —le dijo al techo cuando llegaron al baño. Automáticamente, la regadera comenzó a funcionar. No porque vivieran en un lugar idóneo para dos personas tenían que privarse de ciertos lujos, como la tecnología.

—Creo que puedo desde aquí —dijo la voz de Peter detrás de su camisa, batallando para quitársela por arriba.

—¿Seguro, Bambi? —Tony le ayudó a removerla, y notó que entre su cuello y clavícula tenía una marca roja. Desvió los ojos rápido, como si lo hubiese atrapado durante el momento en que se hizo el chupetón—. Creo que puedes desde aquí —repitió antes de palmearle el hombro y luego salir.

Pero se demostraron que ambos estaban equivocados con el estruendo de varias cosas golpeando el suelo, incluyendo tal vez Peter.

—¡Papá!

—¡Voy!

Al abrir la puerta, el vapor del agua caliente obstruyó su visión, aunque no por mucho tiempo, porque su hijo y diez botellas de cremas, champús, jabones líquidos, y un largo etcétera decoraban el piso mojado.

—Sólo me caí otra vez —farfulló Peter, que había aprovechado la corta privacidad para quitarse la ropa y empaparse el cuerpo—. Perdón, me asusté. Creí que toda la repisa se me iba a caer encima.

—Yo también me asusté —replicó Tony mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse—. Tienes que dejar de colapsar contra las cosas que Pepper me ha obsequiado. Si no te conociera mejor, diría que tienes una vendetta personal con ella.

—Bueno, pisó mi videojuego la otra vez.

—Fue un accidente, Pete.

—Eso dijo ella también.

Tony sonrió, y sus ojos se posaron deliberadamente en la marca otra vez. Ésta seguía allí, pero húmeda, y de alguna forma más brillante.

—De acuerdo, como tú digas —regresó sus ojos hacia los de Peter—. Avísame si quieres tropezar con el espejo antiguo del siglo pasado que me dio en mi cumpleaños.

—¿Papá?

Tony se detuvo antes de llegar a la puerta.

—¿Sí? —giró la cabeza hacia Peter.

—Uh, podrías, uh, uh, que-que, ¿quedarte? —pasó saliva visiblemente —. Creo que estoy viendo doble. Y tengo un monumental dolor de cabeza que no sé si es por la resaca o por, uh, haber llorado.

Ahora que lo mencionaba, realmente tenía la mirada desenfocada y poco abierta, como si le costara mantener los párpados alzados.

—Uh, no tienes que ayudarme ni nada —añadió de inmediato—. Sólo quédate y, y... um…

—Estaré del otro lado de la puerta corrediza —Tony concluyó.

Peter tuvo otros cinco accidentes, tres de los cuales no fueron graves –recuperaba el equilibrio antes de resbalarse– pero en dos, Tony tuvo que intervenir deslizando la puerta y recogerlo nuevamente del suelo. Si bien los efectos divertidos del alcohol se habían ido, los procesos ejecutivos de su hijo estaban terriblemente atrofiados.

No le sorprendía en absoluto, porque Peter nunca fue precisamente un equilibrista de la cuerda floja, sino todo lo contrario. Sobrio ya era bastante torpe, pero le agregaba un poquito de alcohol a su sistema, y Bambi resultaba ser un experto acróbata comparado con él.

A Tony no le molestaba ayudar, de verdad que no, pero habría preferido no descubrir más chupetones en su cuerpo.

Tenía dos por el reverso del hombro izquierdo y otro justo en la nuca.

Él podía observar el cuerpo desnudo de su hijo sin ningún sobresalto, pero encontrar marcas después del sexo lo ponía en una situación indisimulablemente incómoda.

Porque, después de todo, a cualquier padre le incomodaría saber que su hijo era sexualmente activo, ¿cierto?

Cuando Peter por fin terminó de lavarse la noche de encima, Tony le ayudó a envolverse con una toalla, y los dos salieron cansados y triunfantes del baño. Como fue imperioso ir en su ayuda cada cinco minutos, Tony también estaba sin camisa y sin zapatos.

Peter fue guiado hasta su habitación, cubierta en la penumbra, hasta que Tony encendió la lámpara de la mesita junto a la cama. Peter, que estaba exhausto, se lanzó a ella con un salto.

—Pijama.

—Ugh…

—Acabas de bañarte, Pete.

—No hace frío.

—A tu piel de bebé no le importará eso.

Peter alzó la cara de la almohada con gesto malhumorado.

—¿Piel de bebé?

—No tienes ni un vello —Tony se sentó al borde de la cama.

Su hijo volvió a aplastar el rostro sobre la almohada, pataleando las piernas y, aunque Tony no podía verlo, haciendo un mohín seguramente.

—¿Por qué no me parezco a ti? —masculló.

—Te pareces a mí en otras cualidades.

—Pero no en la que me conseguiría más citas.

—¿No estabas hoy con alguien?

Aquello lo congeló por un instante.

—Cierto —exhaló suavemente.

—Pijama —volvió a decir Tony.

Peter estiró un brazo y apuntó hacia el armario sin molestarse en levantar la cabeza.

—Tercer cajón a la derecha.

—Hazlo tú mismo.

—Ya no puedo moverme.

—Ése no es mi problema.

Refunfuñando, Peter se irguió velozmente, abrió un cajón con fuerza, sacó un pijama, y regresó dando tumbos hasta la cama. En el camino se le había caído la toalla.

—Sólo te falta un paso —dijo Tony, mirando sus nalguitas sonrosadas y redondas, como de bebé.

—Mmm.

—O me veré obligado a motivarte por otros medios.

El cuerpo de Peter se tensó, pero continuó inmóvil.

—Última oportunidad.

Silencio.

—Tú lo pediste.

—¡No, papá! ¡No! ¡Nooooo!

Y las protestas de Peter murieron en un ataque de risa que fue vergonzosamente infeccioso.

Rodaron por la cama, las manos de Tony buscando puntos débiles, y las manos de Peter intentando detenerlo.

A Tony le encantaba hacerle cosquillas a Peter. Era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, incluyendo ayudarle con la tarea, ver películas juntos y los juegos de mesa. Los grititos mezclados con carcajadas sólo eran un signo de que Peter lo disfrutaba tanto como él.

Cuando a Tony le pareció suficiente tortura, se elevó sobre la cama, cargando a Peter con sus brazos mientras que el chico se reía todo el tiempo. Volvió a depositarlo sobre la colcha, pero Peter siguió rodeándole el cuello con los brazos y le hizo agacharse.

Entonces quedaron frente a frente, recuperando oxígeno. Tony esperaba encontrarse con una expresión jovial, al menos un poco alegre después de una sesión reconciliadora de cosquillas. Pero, de pronto, Peter rezumaba conmoción, incluso terror, como si hubiera oído un impactante trueno. Tony se preguntó por qué, hasta que sintió la razón palpitando contra sus pantalones de mezclilla.


	5. 5: Sólo un accidente

**5**

Lenta, muy lentamente, Tony se irguió sobre sus codos apoyados contra la cama, a ambos lados del rostro de Peter.

Con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa y el miedo, cada uno en su extremo, se miraron fijamente. Peter estaba todavía acostado debajo de él, todavía con los brazos alrededor de su cuello, petrificado. Tony no estaba en mejores condiciones. Ambos podrían quedarse una eternidad en la misma posición y ninguno sabría nunca cómo salir de ella.

Lo cierto era que Tony estaba en blanco. No podía pensar.

Así que, en lugar de pensar, miró hacia abajo.

Y ahí estaba: la erección de su hijo. De Peter. Balanceándose y apuntando al cielo. Brillante por los líquidos pre-seminales. ¿Cuándo sucedió esto?

—Papá —murmuró Peter, haciendo que Tony, lenta, muy lentamente, alzara sus ojos hacia los de su aterrorizado hijo—. Papá… Papá, yo…

—Fue un accidente —interrumpió—. Sólo un accidente. No te preocupes.

Quizás haya sido una respuesta por el cansancio, el alcohol y el roce, pensó por fin. Quizá, y muy probablemente, no tenía nada que ver con él. Quizás estaba malinterpretando la situación inútilmente. El error era suyo por doblegar a Peter para hacerle cosquillas en su frágil estado, y su cuerpo sólo había tenido un accidente. Sí, se convenció. Nada del otro mundo.

Y ahora, este sería un buen momento para largarse, pensó más calmado. Tenía que apagar la luz de la lámpara, decir buenas noches, y definitivamente no mirar a Peter en el proceso. Muy pronto estaría en su habitación, contemplando un vaso de whisky, riéndose del asunto, aunque por el momento no le causara ninguna gracia. Ya lo haría. Ya lo haría, trató de convencerse.

El único problema era que sus músculos no acataban órdenes. Su mente no parecía tener ningún control sobre su obstinado cuerpo. Se veía incapaz de moverse.

Luego, mucho más tarde, él se tomaría tiempo para pensar en lo que estaba ocurriendo. No lo podía creer. De un momento a otro, Tony observó cómo los ojos de su hijo se iban dilatando mientras hacían un viaje sinuoso por su cara hasta su boca. Observó cómo su mirada perdía el miedo, y el miedo era reemplazado por algo mucho más intenso, oscuro y hambriento.

Antes de que pudiera comprender de dónde provenía aquel cambio en el interruptor del ambiente, Peter acercó sus labios a los suyos.

Fue un beso ligero, vacilante, por poco inexistente, aunque Tony pudo sentir la pasión que palpitaba bajo él. Cuando terminó, Peter se separó un milímetro para buscar y no hallar reacción alguna en Tony. Entonces lo besó nuevamente.

No era como si Tony _no quisiera_ salir corriendo, pero al mismo tiempo era incapaz de mover un músculo. Algo en su interior le decía que se dejara llevar, que le permitiera a Peter hacer lo que quisiera, y él, impotente, obedecía. No sabía qué era; probablemente la locura corroyendo cada célula de su sistema.

La boca de Peter era suave y cálida, y se estaba volviendo mucho más insistente y ansiosa. Pequeños gemidos brotaban de allí; Tony los oyó, sintiéndose tan impactado que apenas había espacio para el asco.

De pronto, oyó la respiración del chico más rápida y agitada, y descubrió que también estaba envolviendo las piernas sobre su cadera. Peter se movió contra él, precipitándose al delirio con unas estocadas, enrollando sus brazos en el cuello de Tony para apretarlo imposiblemente cerca.

Tony pudo sentir esa polla contra su entrepierna otra vez, más dura que nunca. Permitiendo que Peter experimentara placer al frotarse contra su cuerpo, sintió su propio corazón retumbando violentamente al igual que el de Peter. La piel de su hijo empezó a sudar por la fricción, y Tony se mantuvo laxo e inmóvil, sin oponer resistencia. Un hombre en estado vegetal tendría mucha más resistencia, pensó con fastidio después.

Tony sabía que era vital que se separaran, pero continuaban meciéndose juntos en aquella sensación prohibida. Terrible. Y, no obstante, Peter parecía estar disfrutando al máximo esos vaivenes. Y, no obstante, Tony no hacía nada para interrumpirlo.

Aquello era no hermoso, consiguió razonar en el presente. Era monstruoso. Mientras sentía su cuerpo fluir y responder, comprendió que también era peligroso. Y al sentir todos los músculos de Peter sacudiéndose, decidió aceptarlo.

En aquel instante, mientras Peter se estremecía y derramaba su carga, susurró la palabra "papá" sobre la oreja de Tony, haciéndolo temblar.

Peter cayó, reposando la cabeza sobre la colcha, su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez, sumergido en aquella felicidad poscoital que duró unos segundos antes de que volviera a emerger el horror sobre su cara.

Y como por acto de magia, Tony recuperó la movilidad.

—Buenas noches, Peter.

—¡Papá!

Ambos se habían levantado de un salto.

Peter continuaba encima de la cama sobre sus rodillas, mientras que Tony lo miraba de pie.

Aunque no quería, aunque le suplicó a cada neurona encargada de sus ojos que no lo hiciera mirar otra vez hacia la polla de su hijo, Tony miró hacia la polla de su hijo: estaba flácida, encogida, claramente recuperándose de un orgasmo. Luego miró los ojos de Peter, luego su polla, luego sus ojos. Un interminable viaje de ida y vuelta sin boleto de salida.

—Papá —repitió Peter sin aliento—. No te vayas.

—Realmente debería irme —y realmente debería dejar de ver su polla.

—No…no, por favor…yo…

Quizá era un movimiento demasiado arriesgado el tomarle la mano, y quizá Peter se dio cuenta también de ello por la expresión que Tony vio en su rostro; pero lo hizo de todas formas, desafiando el limite restante de la decencia. Sostuvo su mano, y ambos fueron conscientes del aún desbocado ritmo en sus pulsos.

—Quédate —pidió una vez más—. Yo…lo siento…no haré nada, lo prometo. Lo siento. Sólo quédate conmigo.

Había rabia y vergüenza escrita por toda la cara de su hijo. Tony adivinó que la rabia era más bien consigo mismo. Pero también había súplica y confusión y tormento. Odiaba verlo así.

Y en vista de que la locura seguía teniendo ganada la batalla en su atribulada cabeza, Tony se recostó sobre la cama, con Peter a su espalda.

No vio a su hijo apagando la lámpara del tocador, pero sintió la espesura de la oscuridad tragándolo por completo. Se asustó. Sabía que los demonios de la noche despertarían y se arrastrarían hacia él para atormentarlo. Acabaría por no dormir. De hecho, la simple presencia de su hijo querido, de su Peter, ahora le resultaba tan insoportable como el acero caliente en contacto con la piel humana. Había cometido un error al regresar a la cama con él.

Pero Peter lo abrazó por la espalda, suplicando perdón, que no se fuera, que se quedara por favor, mientras que Tony sólo podía contemplar la oscuridad, intentando no pensar en nada, pero al mismo tiempo dándole vueltas al asunto, como un viaje en carrusel de nunca acabar.


	6. 6: Sólo por hoy

**6**

A Peter le tomó un par de segundos recordar por qué se sentía tan mal. Tenía una visión desdibujada y confusa de lo que había pasado, todo transcurrió tan deprisa… Se movió un poco al comprobar que la cabeza no lo castigaba, por lo que se movió un poco más y luego se incorporó de la cama.

No le sorprendió notar que había despertado solo.

El calor de Tony ya no estaba allí, pero su aroma estaba impregnado en las sábanas, en su piel. Recordaba vagamente el tacto de su boca, su sabor, el palpitar acelerado de su pulso. Dios… ¿Por qué no se sentía asqueado? Pero, honestamente, ¿habría habido alguna vez una persona que lo hubiera hecho desear tan intensamente? Fueron momentos muy frenéticos para él, nunca sintió aquel arrebato de lujuria con nadie. No sabía qué era lo que lo poseyó anoche para restregarse así contra su padre, pero había cruzado una línea.

¿Una línea? Un precipicio. **Con su padre. **

_¿Qué había hecho?_, se preguntó Peter lastimosamente mientras se vestía. _¿Qué les había hecho?_ Estaba temblando… y él nunca temblaba. Sólo cuando estaba muy asustado. ¿Estaba asustado? Oh, dios, sí. Prefería tener que enfrentarse a una furiosa tormenta en un campo desierto con rayos y centellas desfigurando el cielo que vivir aquella situación. Cualquier cosa le provocaría menos miedo que enfrentarse a su papá en la cocina.

Porque había oído sonidos proviniendo de allí, y de repente cayó sobre Peter la realidad de su vida: era hora de ir a la escuela.

Al terminar de ponerse una playera blanca con el teorema de Pitágoras dibujado y unos pantalones de mezclilla (tuvo que hacerlo dos veces pues tenía semen seco en su vientre y no se había dado cuenta la primera vez), caminó lentamente por el pasillo hasta esconderse detrás de una pared que le permitía espiar el interior de la cocina.

Tony se había puesto una camiseta azul marino de manga larga y unos pantalones negros. Su cabello estaba húmedo y peinado hacia atrás. Se había dado un baño, entendió Peter al descubrir algunas gotas empapando el cuello de su camisa. Preparaba huevos revueltos con tocino y jugo de naranja. Su favorito.

Aquella imagen matutina habría parecido ridículamente normal sino fuera por dos cosas:

La taza de café humeante que Tony se llevaba constantemente a la boca (su padre odiaba el café), y el aspecto cansado que le consumía la cara. Parecía muerto en sus pies. Peter inclinó más la cabeza para echarle un buen vistazo. Agotado, ojeroso, demacrado. Como si no hubiera dormido en toda la… Oh.

—¡Peter! ¡Desayuno! —exclamó de repente.

Peter saltó en su lugar, como venado capturado bajo la intensa luz de un auto. No estaba listo. Oh, dios, no estaba listo para mirarlo a los ojos. No estaba listo para escuchar su voz ni para percibir su aroma. No estaba listo para hablar de lo que sucedió.

—¡Peter!

No le quedó más opción que salir de su escondite y actuar como si recién hubiera llegado.

Caminó prácticamente sobre las puntitas de los pies, preguntándose cómo lo recibiría su papá cuando lo viera y cómo debería dirigirse a él.

—Buenos días —dijo calmadamente para tantear las aguas.

Tony depositó el plato sobre la mesa sin mirarlo.

—Buenos días —no había frialdad ni enojo en su tono, pero sí cierta reserva. Cierta sequedad que Peter no sabía acaso si sería accidental o empleada a propósito.

Pero lo que sí entendió fue algo importante. Su padre no estaba ignorando lo que pasó, y tampoco estaba dando luz verde para hablar del tema. Aún.

Tomó asiento en la mesa y comió en silencio. La comida de Tony se estaba enfriando. Él se veía demasiado ocupado preparándose otro café.

En el comedor se respiraba una atmósfera sombría, como si alguien hubiera muerto sobre aquella misma mesa. Descubrió a su papá frotándose la cara con las manos en más de una ocasión. Peter se sintió culpable, pero también se decía que, si él hubiera querido detenerlo, lo habría hecho. ¿Por qué no lo hizo?

Finalmente, su papá se sentó delante de Peter, aunque apenas probó un bocado. Y no se dijeron nada. Evitaron mirarse, cada uno de ellos batallando contra pensamientos que no deseaban encarar. Terminaron de comer (o más bien, Peter lo hizo), recogieron la mesa y salieron de la casa envueltos en un pertinente silencio.

El viaje a la escuela se mantuvo fiel a ese lúgubre mutismo. Tony conducía mirando al frente sin desviar la vista y Peter se concentraba en no respirar demasiado fuerte.

Cuando su padre llegó a la entrada de la escuela con el auto, y Peter estaba a punto de abrir la puerta para salir de aquella tensión palpable, a Tony se le ocurrió decir:

—Hablaremos cuando regreses.

Como era algo que de alguna manera esperaba, Peter asintió. Pero también le recorrió un profundo escalofrío. No sabía si era por la ansiedad, el miedo o la anticipación.

* * *

Bruce lo recibió en la entrada de su propio edificio. A veces Tony se preguntaba por qué su amigo no buscaba empleo como niñera en alguna guardería.

—¡Finalmente! —le espetó.

—Buenos días para ti también —Tony no se detuvo y Bruce lo persiguió, caminando con él a buen ritmo por los pasillos.

—La junta debió empezar hace quince minutos, ¿dónde estabas?

—En el infierno emocional.

—¿Qué?

—¿A Slughorn se le nota la vena en su frente?

—Todavía no.

—Entonces la situación no está tan mal. Sirve galletas de azafrán con leche en la sala de conferencias para que se ponga de buenas. Eso lo aplacará.

—No soy tu asistente.

—¿Entonces cuál es el punto de ti? —exclamó Tony volteando a verlo.

—Ni idea —Bruce le pasó un Starkpad, el cual miró sin ver realmente ninguno de los gráficos que mostraba—. Las acciones, tal como previste, han bajado. Aun así, estamos a punto de destronar a la competencia con tu reactor de energía limpia. Pero es probable que te pregunten cuándo planeas compartir los diseños con el mundo.

—Quizá cuando puedan lidiar con la magnitud de su estupidez humana y sepan que no podrán manejarlo.

Llegaron delante del ascensor. Bruce presionó el botón para subir e inmediatamente se abrieron las puertas. Iba lleno. Las personas, al ver a Stark y a Bruce, se compactaron para dejarlos pasar. Una vez dentro, Tony hizo otro intento de leer las estadísticas, pero su cabeza no parecía cooperar aquel día.

Cuando salieron del ascensor, luego de un incómodo silencio, reanudaron la marcha apresurada hacia la sala de conferencias. De pronto, con cierto fastidio mal disimulado, Tony notó que Bruce le estudiaba el rostro como si fuera el más raro espécimen que haya pasado bajo su microscopio.

—¿Me salió un tercer ojo? —gruñó mirando al frente y sin dejar de caminar.

—¿Por qué parece que no dormiste en toda la noche?

—Tú solito te has respondido.

—Ah. ¿Estuviste con alguien?

Tony dejó caer el Starkpad.

El sonido que hizo al estrellarse contra el suelo no le preocupó en absoluto, así como los muchos juramentos que profirió Bruce al recogerlo.

—Era nuevo —siseó. La pantalla estaba rota en el centro y el display ya no servía al tocarlo con el dedo. Bruce levantó la mirada echando chispas por los ojos—. ¿Qué demonios fue eso?

—Dedos de mantequilla —Tony procuró mantener su mejor cara de póker, aunque dos segundos antes había creído que podría echarse a gritar.

—¿Estás bien? —El enfado de Bruce se tornó a preocupación casi de inmediato. Parece que no era tan bueno enmascarando su pequeño derrumbe interno.

—No, no estoy bien —Le sorprendió la honestidad que retrataba su voz, así como la serenidad con que se disfrazaba—. Acabo de recordar que dejé mis notas para la reunión en el taller. Tengo el estómago vacío y creo sinceramente que me estoy poniendo enfermo —se puso a caminar de nuevo, haciendo lo imposible por ignorar las sudoraciones frías que recorrían su cuerpo.

—Pues si no te sientes bien, tómate un descanso —dijo Bruce, detrás de él—. Reprogramaremos la reunión.

—No.

—¿Por qué no?

Lo último que necesitaba era un tiempo a solas.

—La vena de Slughorn sabe hablar dialectos cuando está enfadado.

—Bueno, tengo las mismas notas en mi despacho. ¿Quieres que las traiga?

—No.

—Pero acabas de decir…

—¿Puedes prepararme un café? —otra vez se giró hacia él para mirarlo. Ya habían llegado a la puerta de entrada y la mano de Tony estaba sobre ella para empujarla—. Negro, sin azúcar.

—Odias el café —repuso Bruce entrecerrando los ojos.

—¿Lo odio? Hoy me parece que lo amo. Por favor —añadió.

—No soy tu…—Pero algo en la expresión de Tony era lo bastante malo para hacer cambiar a Bruce de parecer—. Está bien. Sólo por hoy.

Abrió la puerta de la sala de conferencias, donde otros hombres y mujeres con el ceño fruncido lo esperaban.

* * *

Si sentía un cierto vacío, se decía que era porque no había desayunado. Si se perdía frases enteras cuando le hablaban, se decía que le costaba concentrarse en aquella jerigonza legal. Cada vez que se le secaba la garganta, Tony se obligaba a servirse otra taza de café.

Pero sólo bebía café para tener algo que hacer con las manos. En realidad, nada podría despertarlo de su embotamiento.

—¿Qué opina el señor Stark de la propuesta?

Peter había empezado todo, desde luego. Pero, ¿por qué él no había encontrado la fuerza de voluntad para detenerlo?

—¿Tony? —la voz de Banner lo hizo emerger.

Tony parpadeó en dirección a los presentes.

Miró los gráficos expuestos en el proyector, miró los porcentajes, formuló las posibles preguntas y concluyó algunas respuestas lógicas. Su cabeza se puso en marcha tan rápido que le sorprendió que no le saliera humo por las orejas.

—Todo se reduce a ocho mil millones, caballeros. No estoy pidiendo locuras, sólo pido lo justo para mis trabajadores. Y mi compañía. Ustedes son parte de mi compañía, así que deberían ver eso con claridad meridiana.

—Lo que el señor Stark quiere decir —añadió Bruce rápidamente—, significa que no podemos darnos el lujo recortar gastos en el presupuesto para las reformas.

Había preguntas con las que no podía enfrentarse en aquel momento, cuando su mente estaba todavía adormecida y ofuscada por imágenes de Peter. Necesitaba sacudirse el sueño y distanciarse un poco de lo ocurrido para poder encontrar cualquier respuesta. Pero no había respuesta a sus dudas, excepto la opción muy obvia de enviar a Peter a un internado, lejos, muy lejos de Nueva York.

—Lo cual, y anteponiendo el interés de todos, creo que es la mejor solución para ver energía limpia iluminando Nueva York en los próximos tres años.

¿Pero a quién beneficiaría eso? ¿A sí mismo o a Peter? ¿O sólo estaría dañando su relación? ¿No estaba ya bastante dañada en cualquier caso? ¿Cuál era su relación exactamente?

—Distingamos. Yo nunca he sido entusiasta de la Reforma Eléctrica Ambiental. Creo que mantener fe en las políticas de Stark Industries podría afectar severamente…

Con otra persona, habría tenido la certeza de que la liberación física habría puesto fin a la tensión. Con Peter…bueno, eso era simplemente imposible. Era su hijo. Maldita sea. Su hijo. Tenía que resultarle imposible pensar así sobre su hijo.

—Si el armamento estuviera dentro de estas reformas…

¿Pero en verdad le resultaba imposible? La noche anterior había comprobado que no era así. Muy por el contrario. Había estado _arriba_ de _su hijo_, había apagado el cerebro voluntariamente (sí, voluntariamente, joder, tenía que aceptarlo) para dejarse arrastrar en los vaivenes y jadeos desesperados de alguien que compartía su sangre. Había consentido que _su hijo_ se frotara contra él, de modo que pudiera desahogar toda la excitación sobre su cuerpo. Tony lo consintió, maldita sea. Eso era verdad.

Se llevó la mano a los ojos y reprimió un gemido de abatimiento. No sabía cuándo había empezado aquel dolor de cabeza, pero lo estaba golpeando despiadadamente.

—Bajo ninguna circunstancia permitiremos la renovación de la industria de armamento militar. No pidan imposibles…

Peter.

Peter le pidió que se quedara para ayudarle a bañarse, Peter se desnudó, Peter se masturbó contra su cuerpo y él observó. Peter estuvo sobre su cama con las piernas extendidas y las manos enredadas en su cabello. Peter abrió la boca anhelando sus labios y balbuceando disculpas. Peter cambió los ojos de lívido terror a un voraz apetito en un tambaleante segundo. Y él lo observó.

—¿Tony? —Aparte de la voz baja de Bruce, sonaba otra voz de fondo. Se había inclinado hacia él para susurrarle una pregunta que ya no podía contestar con tranquilidad—. ¿Estás bien?

No. No estaba bien. No podía luchar ahora contra esos pensamientos. Se sentía demasiado débil. Esa ráfaga de imágenes mentales amenazaba con levantarlo y llevárselo lejos para nunca devolverlo. Pero no podía sucumbir. Porque si lo hacía, todo estaba acabado.

Respiró profundamente. Localizó la silueta de Slughorn que farfullaba un inacabado discurso sobre la importancia de los inventos que Stark Industries había provisionado al mundo entero. Trató de concentrarse en ello, incluso se aferró a la voz rasposa y gruñona que emitía, con tal de no perder la propia cordura.

Pero aquella voz se hacía cada vez más lejana...Todo le daba vueltas.

De repente, contra todo sentido de autopreservación, contra todo razonamiento, imaginó a Peter sentado en su regazo. Desnudo. Como anoche.

La frente la tenía perlada de sudor. El pecho le subía y le bajaba, agitado. Visualizó, en contra de su buen juicio, esos ojos oscurecidos por la pasión, el pelo alborotado, las mejillas enrojecidas y los labios húmedos e hinchados… por sus besos. Se lo imaginó corriéndose allí mismo por _sus caricias…_

Al instante, brincó sobre su asiento. Volcó la taza de café sobre la mesa ovalada, ensució los papeles que tenía delante, el corazón le martilleó enfurecido.

—Tony, ¿qué sucede? —En esa ocasión, la voz de Bruce sonaba fuerte y aislada. Todos habían cesado de hablar para mirarlo.

Ya estaba. Era un caso perdido. Se lo había imaginado.

Y le gustó.

Intentó cruzar las piernas para que no se le notara cuánto le gustó.

—Lo siento, caballeros, no me encuentro bien. ¿Podemos reanudar la junta otro día? Tengo que…

Mientras evacuaba la sala de conferencias a toda velocidad, sintió una desagradable mezcla de alivio y horror: ese momento en el que finalmente acabas con un irritante picor y te das cuenta de que es porque te has hecho un agujero en la piel.

* * *

Peter se sobresaltó cuando MJ le dio un golpe con el pie por debajo de la mesa.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Te necesitamos en este planeta —respondió ella.

—Uh, perdón —Había estado recargando la mejilla sobre su mano tanto tiempo que ahora tenía un calambre. Trató de estirarse.

—Perdonado. Ahora pon atención para no tener que lastimar mi pie en tu trasero.

—Sí —con cierto cuidado, reacomodó su trasero en la silla—. Perdón.

—Ya lo dijiste.

—Per…—se aclaró la garganta—. ¿En qué estábamos?

—¿Ned?

—Bien —su amigo enderezó la espalda—. La competencia de este año podría ser pan comido si no fuera por un pequeño y singular detalle.

—¿Y cuál es ese detalle, Ned? —preguntó MJ, sonando pomposa intencionalmente.

—También tenemos que preocuparnos por las admisiones a la universidad —declaró muy serio.

—Es cierto —convino Betty con rapidez—. Mi padre ya está presionándome para que envíe solicitudes a todas las escuelas de los 50 estados. Y los exámenes del SAT no son exactamente pan comido.

—Propongo dividir nuestro tiempo en el decatlón para ambos tipos de estudios —dijo Abraham.

—El tiempo destinado al decatlón debería limitarse a ser del decatlón —repuso MJ fríamente.

—No veo cuál es la necesidad de quemarnos las neuronas por algo que ya tenemos dominado —contradijo Betty—. Hemos ganado las últimas tres competencias con los ojos cerrados.

—Ya veo —MJ les dirigió una mirada de muerte a todos—. Es decir que, como en nuestras mentes ya lo tenemos todo ganado, hay que ponerle menos esfuerzo. ¿Es eso?

Hubo un incómodo silencio.

—¿Cuál es tu opinión en todo esto? —le preguntó bruscamente a Peter.

Con todo y el miedo que le tenía a MJ, Peter no era de los que se quedaban sin decir lo que pensaban.

—Si no afecta nuestro rendimiento en el decatlón, no veo por qué no deberíamos dedicarle algunas horas de estudio para los exámenes de ingreso. Después de todo, es nuestro futuro. ¿Y qué es más importante que nuestro futuro?

—Dicho como un verdadero prodigio —Inesperadamente, MJ sonrió.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás de acuerdo con Peter, pero no con nosotros? —preguntó Betty, ligeramente ofendida.

—Estoy de acuerdo con todos —confesó MJ—. Debemos enfocarnos a la prioridad número uno, que es la universidad, por supuesto. Sólo quería comprobar qué tan seguros se sentían de ganar el decatlón.

—Clásico de MJ —dijo Abraham, aunque no parecía enfadado, sino todo lo contrario; estaba sonriendo—. Si no nos pusiera trucos mentales cada cierto tiempo, me preguntaría qué demonios le pasa.

MJ sonrió de lado.

—Hablando de tiempo, ¿cómo proponen dividirlo? —preguntó—. ¿Una hora para que cada quien estudie antes de calentar con preguntas o al revés?

—Peter podría enfocarse en el decatlón por todos nosotros mientras estudiamos para los exámenes —comentó Ned—. De todas formas, él ya tiene su boleto a la universidad garantizado.

Peter le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva.

—Vamos —su amigo se encogió de hombros—. Como si no pudieras entrar a la universidad que tú quisieras. ¿Hola? ¿Hijo de Tony Stark? Apuesto a que tu padre podría chasquear los dedos y…—el sonido que hizo al tronarse los dedos viajó a través de la pequeña sala de trofeos en donde estaban—, no lo sé, quizá tendría que hacer una llamada primero, pero…

Peter no respondió. En cambio, miró abajo. No quería pensar ahora en ese incómodo hecho.

—No vamos a entregarle toda la carga a Peter —dictaminó Betty—. Propongo media hora de estudio luego de una fructífera sesión _decatlónica_.

—¿Existe esa palabra? —preguntó Abraham, frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Estoy a favor —dijo MJ—. ¿Alguien más?

Todos levantaron la mano.

—Bien. Ned, ¿tienes las plantillas?

Las primeras preguntas con respuesta múltiple variaron desde la historia de América hasta el difícil tema de las partículas subatómicas. Más tarde practicaron a responder sin opción de respuesta y todos en general acertaron cada pregunta.

Todos excepto Peter.

—Sala de control al Mayor Peter. Toma tus píldoras de proteína y ponte el casco —Aunque la voz de Abraham era bastante desafinada, no consiguió sacar a Peter de su estupor.

—Espero que no tengas un trasero demasiado sensible —advirtió MJ—. Porque estoy a punto de pateártelo.

—Tal vez debería responderte eso el chico con el que estuvo ayer en la fiesta —dijo Ned—. ¿Cuál era su nombre, Peter?

Peter finalmente parpadeó y giró levemente la cabeza.

—¿Qué?

—Dios…—Todos suspiraron, pero MJ lo hizo con más ahínco—. El chico con el que estuviste ayer. En la fiesta. Me enviaste un mensaje —Ned tuvo que espaciar cada palabra como si lidiara con un niño de cuatro años.

—Ah… —Hurgó en su adormilado cerebro unos instantes—. Joshua.

Hubo un coro de risas y silbidos que no provocó en Peter el menor sobresalto ni se molestó en silenciar.

—¿Puede Joshua decirnos si tienes un trasero delicado? No quiero dejarle moretones que no se borrarán en mucho tiempo si te pateo —MJ volvió a suspirar cuando vio que Peter no entendía nada de lo que decía.

—¿Qué…? Um, si ese es un código para preguntar si algo pasó entre nosotros, me temo que no lo entiendo.

—Se suponía que era una advertencia, pero ya que traes el tema a la mesa, ¿pasó algo?

Peter reparó en el notable interés de los demás y se acordó de lo que le dijo a su papá al llegar a casa la noche anterior.

—No. Nada. Bueno…él quería, pero le dije que era tarde. Así que me fui —Permitió que sus compañeros intercambiaran algunas miradas antes de preguntar—: ¿Cómo llegamos aquí? ¿No estábamos estudiando?

Ned puso los ojos en blanco, MJ soltó otro suspiro y Betty y Abraham sacudieron la cabeza.

—Estábamos, pero creo que la pared ponía más atención. ¿La incluimos en el equipo? —sugirió MJ.

—Creo que sí —rio Betty.

Peter acabó por mascullar una disculpa y hacer una promesa, sin estar seguro de cómo podría poner atención a algo que solía parecerle interesante y que ahora lo percibía como un extraño y distorsionado Blablabla

Lo cierto era que Peter se había entregado a las clases del primer periodo casi con desesperado alivio. Cualquier cosa que ocupara su mente era bienvenida. Pero resultó que no sólo su mente ya estaba bien ocupada, sino que estaba a rebosar con un pensamiento en particular: la noche anterior. La noche anterior no comprendía los sucesos indignos de mencionar con ese chico llamado Joshua... Sino más tarde aquella misma noche.

Por dentro notaba un horrible, abrasador y exuberante sentimiento de culpa. Pero todavía más adentro, superando la vergüenza y el miedo de lo que pronto se avecinaría, lo embriagaba una inmensa satisfacción por haber realizado su sueño. Ni siquiera estaba consciente de que era su sueño, hasta que se volvió una realidad. Hasta que hubo probado sus labios, hasta que hubo flotado en el orgasmo y hasta que hubo sentido el cuerpo de su padre contra el suyo, supo en ese instante que era todo lo que siempre había deseado, por éticamente incorrecto y naturalmente depravado que fuera. Cierto, no le había causado ninguna reacción física a Tony, pero…no lo empujó de la cama, ¿verdad? Ni se le notó asqueado, ni azotó la puerta escandalizado. En realidad, tampoco obtuvo reacción alguna en la mañana, y por ello le aterraba el momento de la salida…Pero para eso faltaba más de una hora.

Y cuando Tony por fin eligiera la emoción que quería usar para enfrentarse a su indecente hijo, ¿cuál sería?, se preguntaba Peter.

¿Enojo? ¿Repulsión mezclada con antipatía? ¿Decepción? O… ¿algo menos ligado al rechazo?

Sólo por hoy, sólo por una hora, se daría el lujo de fantasear con lo último. Ya después la realidad se concretaría como un muro. Y puede que el muro acabara dividiéndolos.


End file.
